


Nosso Túnel do Espaço-Tempo

by 80s



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Time Travel, there are two Jongins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s/pseuds/80s
Summary: Kyungsoo odeia Jongin, um ódio recíproco, e a última coisa que quer na vida é ter que respirar o mesmo ar, dividir o mesmo espaço, trocar mais que xingamentos e queimar suas retinas já debilitadas com a visão de Kim Jongin. Porém o universo não parece ser muito a favor de mantê-lo em paz ao fazer que mais um Jongin surja para atormentá-lo, um Jongin muito mais velho e muito mais legal, e ainda o obrigar a unir-se as duas versões para resolver o que diabos fosse aquilo que estivesse acontecendo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Nosso Túnel do Espaço-Tempo

Não era uma sensação incomum, sempre causava a pressão forte no peito, sempre perdia a consciência no meio do caminho e sempre deixava uma letargia na sua percepção de mundo. Mas Jongin tinha prática e muita força de vontade, era um salto arriscado e era também sua última gota de energia que poderia ser gastada naquele assunto. Se não desse certo, morreria antes de poder chamar pelo falecido marido.

Ele ouve uma voz esganiçada gritando por seu nome, e então seu ouvido fecha e seu corpo cai para trás. Esmagado, sugado e transportado.

Jongin inspira e a sensação é de que é a primeira vez. Seus pulmões ardendo com o esforço de abrigar ar. Ele sente, mas não vê. Os ouvidos zunindo, o coração batendo forte, acelerado, no peito. Ainda não sabe se o que sente é um significado de que deu certo, de que está morto ou de que está preso em algum momento entre o presente e o passado, ou ainda, que o tempo o tenha prendido nas outras diversas formas de voltas que dá.

Tenta levantar, o corpo pesado, sente o formigamento nas pernas, os pelos arrepiados, e devagar a visão passa de um preto denso para a de pontos de luz amarelados, oscilantes, a visão de uma rua. Sorri. Reconhece onde está, reconhece os postes, reconhece as casas, as árvores, pode sentir o vento no rosto e pode dizer que é um vento nostálgico, um vento que lhe cumprimenta como se fosse um bom amigo.

O sorriso se abre e persevera, resiste enquanto passeia entre as ruas, os pés agindo quase sem comando. O coração não mais acelerado pelo esforço, os pelos não mais arrepiados pela aura desconhecida que o ronda logo depois dos saltos. Jongin para em frente a antiga casa de Kyungsoo, finalmente podendo rever seu amor sem precisar recorrer às memórias.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler esse prólogo, espero que goste da fanfic!


End file.
